


Bounty

by water_bby



Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kakairu_fest, Drabble, KakaIru Fest Summer 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_bby/pseuds/water_bby
Summary: “What are you doing in the kitchen at this hour?"A drabble for the prompt: summer foods.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Kakairu Fest Nine Weeks of Summer 2020 Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Nine Weeks of Summer 2020





	Bounty

“Kakashi?” Iruka added his jacket to the coat rack and stowed his shoes away below the bench.

“Kitchen!” Kakashi replied from the back of the house.

That was odd. Weren’t they due at the restaurant for dinner with Asuma and Kurenai? “What are you doing in the kitchen at this hour? I thought we were...” Iruka stopped as he turned the corner and finally saw his husband.

Kakashi grinned at him. “Look what I found at the farmer’s market! I figured I’d go ahead and get it chopped up.”

In front of him lay the first watermelon of the summer.


End file.
